Visions of the Past
by allesguteute
Summary: When Eleanor Maddison arrives in her new town of Mystic Falls, her new home washes her with a sense that is familiar to her. She can see and speak with ghosts. It isn't long before she is met with a playful spirit who will do anything to be resurrected. Kol/OC


Hey all! Here is a new story of mine! There are a few things that are different in this story than in the show at the moment. For this story's sake the Gilbert home did not burn down. For its sake, Elena simply moved in with the Salvatore's, and Matt is still working at the grill. Also, the other side is still open and ghosts still exist. I'm a bit rusty on Vampire Diaries, but don't hold it against me. I don't own anything other than my OC Eleanor. Enjoy!

* * *

Visions of the Past

Chapter One

Eleanor Maddison didn't want to be here. She had no reason as to why her parents decided to pick her up and move during her senior year of high school. That would remain a mystery to her. Though she knew her father received a job in the town of Mystic Falls working as the chief physician at the Mystic Falls Hospital. She understood that it was an opportunity that he couldn't pass up, but she didn't want to leave her home or her friends. Sure she knew that she would make friends in town but it would take a little time. Her senior year was supposed to be a time that was fun and relaxing. Now, she had to meet an entirely different group of people, and fit in.

Now that was the hard part.

It wasn't that Eleanor wasn't friendly. It was the fact that she wasn't exactly normal. She was one of the few people in the world who could see and communicate with ghosts. She never told people about this unique fact, not even her parents. Part of her knew that it would be easier if she did tell someone, but that wasn't her. Ellie would rather keep her troubles to herself than share them with others. Part of her knew that this was not a good way to live but she didn't care much. Because of her ability, she was able to meet many different people such as witches, werewolves and vampires. Previously, Ellie had no idea that these such creatures existed. Given her situation, she should have known.

Her parents began unloading their car, and Eleanor still sat in hers. She couldn't seem to tear her green eyes from the place that was her new home. The home was absolutely stunning, a two story home with a front porch. It was something that she had always wanted in a home. She knew that she couldn't be too angry with the housing choice at least.

Finally, she got out of her black car and popped open the trunk that had all of her items to decorate her room. The first thing she grabbed out of her grey covered trunk was her large teal suitcase. Lifting it harshly she pulled it out of her trunk and it landed with a plop on the cement road. Taking a deep breath, she placed her car keys into her pocket and dragged her rolling suitcase up the front steps of her new home. The door was wide open due to her parents being a little more enthused about unpacking their items. Walking into the home, it was the first time she got a good look at it. What she had seen beforehand did not do it justice.

The first thing that you could see in the entry way was the wooden staircase that would lead you to the second floor of the home. To the left was the living room that led into the family room. Straight in front of her was the kitchen and dining room. Ellie moved towards the stairs and took the handle of her suitcase by both hands and dragged it up the staircase. Once at the top, there was her parent's room, and an extra bedroom that was going to become her and her mother's sewing room. She made a U-turn and headed towards the room that would be hers. She opened the door and was greeted with a large room. The only furnishing in the room was bed and a wooden desk. Her favorite part of the room was the bench that was near the window. A smile appeared on her lips as she walked to her bed and lifted her suitcase onto it. It didn't take her long to decide to go down to her car and grab her remaining boxes of decorations before helping her parents with their items as well.

It didn't take the three of them long to unload the cars. Boxes became a second part of the house as they were stacked in the living room and dining room. Eleanor was unpacking her first box of items when she heard her mother call to her. "El, can you come help me unpack the kitchen?" Her mother called. Ellie dropped what she was doing and made her way down the stairs, holding onto the railing till the last moment and swinging herself slightly towards the kitchen. As she walked into the kitchen, she found it to be large, with an island in the middle that had stools on the non-kitchen side. She hopped up into a stool and sat there momentarily.

"Yes?" She asked propping her elbows onto the marble island.

"Grab that box of silverware on the table and bring it over here and put it in the drawer closest to the sink." Her mother informed her. Eleanor nodded her head and got off of the stool and walked over to the dining room table and grabbing the wooden box that contained all of the silverware that they owned. As she walked over to the kitchen sink, an odd feeling washed over her. She froze and glanced around the room. There was no one inside but her and her mother. Her face scrunched up, not precisely sure what happened. She felt as if there was someone else in the room with her and her mother, but when she glanced around, there was no one in sight. Taking a deep breath, she did her best to rid the thought of her mind.

Eleanor began taking out the silverware doing her best to shake the feeling from her bones, but it was too late. She was already aware of something else being inside of her home. Once the box was empty of silverware, she placed it into the storage closet on the far side of the kitchen that was closest to the door that led outside. It was an extremely beautiful day. Her mother must have noticed that she was staring out the window. "Why don't you head down to the Mystic Grill, they have take out and grab us something to eat for dinner?" She suggested. Ellie nodded her head.

"Is dad joining us for dinner?" She asked and her mother shook her head.

"No, he is already at the hospital."

"And so it begins." Eleanor muttered under her breath before turning around. It was clear to see that her and her father didn't see eye to eye on many things. One of them being that he was never home and chose working rather than spending time with his family. This was one of the reasons why her and her mother became so close in recent years. Her mother simply looked at Ellie, who raised her eyebrows and silently left the kitchen.

When she returned, her shoulder length ash brown colored hair was tied up into a bun and her car keys were in her hand. "What would you like? It's that little hole in the wall place we passed on our way here right?" Eleanor asked, her mother simply nodded and advised her to choose what she wanted. With that, she left her home getting back into her black car, officially becoming tired of driving today.

It didn't take her long to find the grill or parking which was good. Ellie got out of her car and walked inside the building. It didn't take her long to realize that this place was the place to be in Mystic Falls. She walked towards the bar and was stopped by a blonde waiter who had quite a few places in his hand. She jumped back and he came to a stop. "I am so sorry, I didn't see you there." He said to her with a genuine smile. "Let me go set this down then I'll come back and seat you."

"I'm actually wanting take out." She informed him with a smile. He nodded his head.

"Alright, just give me a moment." He said before he was off. Ellie lingered in the entrance still taking in the activity level of the establishment. It didn't take long for him to come back. "Are you new here?" He asked her. Her head nodded slightly.

"Yeah, we just got here today. We moved into the house on Floyd." His crystal blue eyes seemed to widen, she thought that he must know of the home.

"Right, I forgot that went on the market. My friend used to live there before she moved out. It's a small town and everyone knows everyone." Her head nodded. Though all Eleanor wanted to ask was if anyone had died in the home, but that wasn't like her and she wasn't the type of person to invade privacy. "I'm Matt by the way."

"Eleanor, but please call me Ellie." She informed him. He gave her a simple smile.

"I'll remember that. Now, what can I get you?" He asked and she spoke of grilled cheese, a pizza and French fries. He nodded his head and told her he would be back out when her order was ready. Her head nodded and she waited on a chair in the entry way. A little while later, Matt came back with the food that she had asked for. Ellie handed him the money as she took the bag from him. "If you aren't doing anything Friday night, there is a party if you'd like to go." He informed her. Ellie took a deep breath before nodding slightly.

This was her chance to meet people in town. "Yeah, I'd like that a lot." She told him with a smile.

"I'll pick you up at eight?" He asked causing her to freeze for a moment, forgetting that everyone knew everyone in town. Matt went to speak but she let out a little laugh and nodded her head. "Yeah, sounds fine to me. See you then." Before he could say another word, she was out of the building. Part of her began to wonder if she was going to meet the person who lived in her new home before her. If she was, maybe she could get a better grip on who was inside the house, or if she was just having a weird feeling about everything. Regardless, she was going to push the feeling to the side and have a good first night in her new home.

* * *

That night, she didn't get an ounce of sleep. Eleanor was too distracted by yelling and banging coming from the kitchen.

* * *

Let me know what you think and review!


End file.
